Suspicion of Betrayal
by SapphireRhythm
Summary: Natsume felt that the bond with his girlfriend Mikan has losen up, she run away from him when she sees him and reject his request to go out! That's why he called a detective agency to investigate what his girlfriend's up to, a surprise at the end! RXR!
1. Suspicion of Betrayal

Suspicion of Betrayal

**SR:** MY FIRST ONESHOT!!!!

**Natsume:** shut up will you!

**SR:** no! I'm way too happy to shut up!

**Natsume:** then, stay still will 'ya!

**SR:** I can't! I'm way too happy to stay still!!

**Natsume:** (Veins popping and hits SR with a hammer)

**SR:** (Faints)

**Natsume:** then stay unconscious there!

**Mikan:** umm… well just enjoy!

**Tsukasa & Misaki:** AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

**Yuu:** this is exciting!!

Note: The class B student is now around 17 years old, that includes Mikan-chan, Kuro-chan (Natsume), Ruka, and Hotaru. ENJOY!!

Oo0oO

"Welcome to the 'SAPH' Detective agency, what can I do for you uuh…" ('SAPH' Detective agency… kinda weird isn't it? Sorry I don't have a good name for the agency)

"Natsume" answered a raven-haired teenage boy coldly.

"Ah yes Natsume-san, what do you want us to search about?" asked a man.

Natsume sat down in the couch and let out a sigh.

"Before that, tell me your name" said Natsume coldly.

"Why Of course, my name is Kishu" answered Kishu trying to be polite to his unsuspected client, the famous Kuro Neko.

Natsume then take out a picture of a brown-haired teenage girl with hazel color eyes from his pocket and put it on the table so Kishu and his cru could see them.

"Her name is Mikan Sakura, She's my girlfriend and I need you to investigate her" explain Natsume.

"Hmm… what do you want us to search about her? If she is your girlfriend then is there a chance of being with… another guy?" Kishu asked cautiously and carefully. Natsume just nodded in return.

"It began 2 weeks ago…"

(Flashback)

"_Mikan, wanna go to the central town on Saturday?" asked Natsume a little bit blushing._

"_I'm sorry Natsume…I can't… I uh- got… very…busy! Yeah VERY VERY BUSY, maybe next time" she answered groggily and then rush off._

_The next day…_

"_Mikan-" but before Natsume could say anything Mikan ran away from him.  
_

(End of Flashback)

"Her answer and act is like that for the two whole weeks, and she even goes home first after school" explained Natsume with a bit of stress tone.

"So to be exact, you want us to investigate what is she doing to have her reject all of your request to go out, is that correct?" asked Kishu one more time, remember to be careful.

"Yes" answered Natsume.

"Have you ever tried following her?" asked one of Kishu's cru.

Natsume just nod, but then let out a stressful look.

"She caught you, huh?"answered the same person.

"Yeah, that is why I came here, so, accept it or not?" asked Natsume to Kishu.

"I accept" answered Kishu at last, smiling.

"Good" said Natsume as he stands up, give his phone number and make his way to the door.

"I'll contact you if we have done our investigation, Natsume-san oh and don't forget the payment!" said Kishu.

Natsume just nod and exits the room.

"Now, let's begin by searching Mikan Sakura's home" said Kishu to the cru and they all went to work.

Oo0oO

"I suppose it's her" said Kishu pointing out his finger to Mikan who is walking in the sidewalks not knowing that she's been followed.

"Yeah, it's her alright!" assured the cru with a video camera on his hand, filming it the whole time.

Mikan then see at her environment as if making sure that nobody is following her.

"That move is suspicious" judge Kishu.

After that Mikan keep on walking, weirdly she then stops at a quiet place and wait.

"Keep the distance, you don't want her to find out our whereabouts and even the Kuro Neko is caught by her, she must be good" whispered Kishu to the cru.

Two hours later a man showed up to the location.

"Take his picture!" whispered Kishu again. "And find out about his identity!"

"Yes sir!" replied the others and they began to take pictures of them.

That man has a star shaped tattoo on his left cheek near the eye, that's all that is unique in Kishu's eyes. (Hmm… I wonder who could that be, no kidding it's Tsubasa!)

"Alright some of you go to the van and search about him on the Gakuen's database! Now! The rest, continue to follow them with me" instructed Kishu and they went back to the van.

Mikan began to talk with Tsubasa a bit, then she turn to Kishu and the other's hidingspot and stare at it quite for a while.

"shh…(Sweatdropped)" instructed Kishu.

"Has our hiding spot been spotted by our target?" asked one of the cru with their voice lowered.

Kishu once again take a look at Mikan and Tsubasa, seeing that they are now talking again he let out a sigh of relieve and went back to the hiding spot.

"No, I don't think so" answered Kishu in a relieved tone.

"Found you" said an emotionless teenage girl standing right in front of Kishu. (Yep our one and only Hotaru!!)

"Hey Mikan!! We found them!!" shouted a blond teenage boy. (It's Ruka!)

Kishu then look at the couple and see that they begin to walk toward them.

"So what are you guys doing, following me?" asked Mikan when she finally reaches Kishu.

Kishu the let out a sigh and look at Mikan.

"I guess it's impossible for me to hide the reasons now isn't it?" admitted Kishu.

Mikan just giggle toward Kishu.

"Yep!" said Mikan smiling widely.

Kishu then tell her his reasons and those were immediately be understood by Mikan, since he's talking about her one and only boyfriend Natsume.

"Oh, so that's why you're following Mikan-chan" said Tsubasa.

"What's your name? It's hard to cooperate if I don't know you name" asked Mikan all of a sudden.

"c-cooperate?"

"Yeah! I just had a great idea, everyone listen up!" said Mikan loudly and the others listened to her for quite some time.

"Mikan-chan!! That's a brilliant idea!" admitted Tsubasa.

"Yeah Mikan!" admitted the others.

"Hmm… that does sounds interesting, alright we'll cooperate with you, oh and my name is Kishu" admitted Kishu.

"Oh and you'll probably know my name, so I'll introduce you to the other!"

Mikan then introduce Tsubasa, Ruka, and Hotaru to Kishu.

"So I guess 5 days is enough time for us to prepare, let's get started, shall we?" said Mikan smirking. (Mikan, Smirking?)

Oo0oO

-Five days later-

Natsume is waiting impatiently at his house until his phone rang.

He immediately answers the phone.

"Hello"

"_**AH! Natsume-san?**"_

"Yeah, is the investigation finished?" he asked.

"_**Yes, meet me tomorrow in the Sakura tree at 7 PM sharp**"_

Then when the conversation on the phone ended, he turned off the phone and return to his activities.

-The next day at Sakura Tree 7 PM-

Natsume came to the Sakura Tree with Kishu and his cru waiting.

"So?" asked Natsume shortly.

"Yes, we have this video, the record of our investigation, I guessed that you want to know the truth and see it with your own eyes, that's why we recorded all of it in this video…" answered Kishu still being careful.

"Just let me see it, already!" snapped Natsume, obviously tired of listening and just wanted to know the truth.

"O-of course…" said Kishu with a glint of fear seen on his eyes and then hand Natsume the video. _'I hope he didn't realize that we have edited some of it…'_

-Inside the video-(Hey you're going to watch it too you know!)

_Day one…_

_Mikan walked in the road and turned around; making sure that no one is following her, and then continued walking._

_Then seeing from the car point of view, the cru followed Mikan and led to a quiet parking lot._

_In the parking lot Mikan waited for two whole hours until Natsume saw, someone walking to Mikan._

_The video zoomed to see the unknown person walking to Mikan._

_Natsume gasped with anger, when he saw who it was… Yes it's Tsubasa…_

"That Tsubasa…" growled Natsume, furious of course.

By now all the cru including Kishu could feel the hot air created by Natsume.

'_He is indeed dangerous' _thought Kishu.

_Then Mikan and Tsubasa chat for a while until they started to walk again. The cru started to follow them in a safe distance, until they reached a restaurant. The couple walked inside and sit in the window seated table. The cru once again zoomed to see them more clearly also to eavesdrop them._

"_Mikan" came a voice. It's Tsubasa who is talking._

"_Yes?" replied Mikan with her usual innocence._

"_I was wondering-" Tsubasa didn't finish his sentence, but instead he turned to the video and the cru hide, so the only thing Natsume watched is the bushes "Who's there?" asked Tsubasa, and he began to walked to the video's direction._

"_M-meow?" pretended Kishu._

"_Oh it's only a cat…" conclude Tsubasa and he walked back to the table._

Natsume now turn to Kishu who is blushing with embarrassed.

"Hey at least it worked!" said Kishu finally and then Natsume turn to the video again.

_But when Natsume's watching again, the couple has finished their meal and walked out holding hands from the restaurant._

_And then as the usual the cru followed them secretly. Natsume who is impatient fast forward the video until the part where they had reached Mikan's home._

_Tsubasa leaned to her and then kiss her four times, in her forehead, both her cheeks and lastly Tsubasa turned his back to the video, hold Mikan's shoulder and came the conclusion from Natsume that he kissed her in the lips._

Natsume was crossed in his heart and then felt himself being betrayed.

He haven't even kiss her in her lips! Only in her cheeks and her forehead! Natsume tried hard not to let his tears dropped, but he couldn't hold it much longer, unwillingly the tears dropped from his eyes. Kishu watched him for quite some time, waiting until he's calmed again, and then give him tissues, but Natsume refuses to take it and kept watching the video.

'_Poor Natsume-san… he didn't know at all…' _thought Kishu feeling little bit guilty.

_Day two…_

_This time it is located in front of Mikan's house. Tsubasa walked to her door and rang the bell. Mikan opened the door and greeted him with a hug, then with Tsubasa's back seen on the video, he leaned to Mikan. Mikan round her arm on his neck, making Natsume think that they were kissing lips to lips. _

Natsume who is burning with anger and betrayal want to smash the video to million pieces, but then he decided to watch until the end.

'_Don't smash the video, don't smash the video…'_ thought Kishu hopefully.

_The couple, Tsubasa and Mikan then stayed like that for about five minutes then broke with a smile on each other faces._

Kishu now can feel the air is getting hotter and hotter, he then asked the cru to bring him a fan, but all the cru has already gone to a cooler place, leaving the poor Kishu alone with the Kuro Neko.

'_Damn so HOT!!! I want to run away from this place! It's just getting hotter and hotter!! ARGH! But I already promise Mikan-san!!! How can I be so stupid to agree on the cooperation!_' thought Kishu.

"Skip that part, there's nothing else than that… err…kiss" said Kishu carefully not to make Natsume upset more than he was.

Natsume immediately skip the part of day two and on to day three…

_Day three…_

_This time, Mikan is the one who walked to Tsubasa's house. Mikan knocked on the door and greeted immediately by Tsubasa. And this time they didn't kiss, they just hug each other passionately and then Rukasa invite her to go inside. The video move from the faraway to Rukasa's window and peek inside. But there's no one inside, not in the living room, but in the dining room. They are having a dinner together…_

_In there came out a phone ringing from Mikan's cell phone. Mikan pick it up and then talked._

"_**Mikan**" said Natsume in the phone."**What are you doing right now?**"_

"_Umm… in home eating? Why?" answered Mikan._

"I phone her at this time… and she said that she was at home… while the truth she's having a dinner with that wretched Tsubasa" said Natsume, further more being hurt. "DAMN!"

"_**Oh…okay… I just wanted to know that you're alright… because you've been rejecting my request lately, and I'm just worried maybe those crazy girls bully you-**"_

"_-I'm not being bullied, but thanks for worrying about me, oh the food's done! Gotta go!" said Mikan pretending to be in a hurry._

"_**Okay, by I love you**"_

"_I love you too!"_

_And then the telephone conversation ended._

"_Who is that Mikan?" asked Tsubasa, curious of course since she said 'I love you too'_

"_Oh no one, now continue eating!" answered Mikan without a feeling of guilt, and then they started to eat again._

Natsume felt his heart to rip apart as if he was endlessly being slashed to million pieces, he never felt like this before. He gripped his chest and started crying silently with Kishu looking at him with pity. After a while, Natsume calmed himself down and began watching the video again.

_Day four…_

_Tsubasa and Mikan is walking in the side walk until they reached a shop, a gift shop…_

_They looked at each other and then entered the shop. The cru went closer as one of the cru immediately dash off to see if there are any conversations… and there is…_

"_Mikan, what are you going to buy?" asked Tsubasa curiously._

"_It's a S-E-C-R-E-T!" answered Mikan with a glint of happiness and then went to the casher._

"_Come on! Tell me!" said Tsubasa pleading._

"_Okay! Rings! One for you and one for me!" said Mikan after she has finally hand in the money._

"Rings…" muttered Natsume sadly, since they didn't have rings on their own that sign them being together and now Mikan bought it to Tsubasa!

"_Thank you Mikan" said Tsubasa smiling softly and then place a kiss on her cheek. Mikan just blushed and then giggle._

"_Your welcome Tsubasa" replied Mikan, and then they went off together from the shop._

Kishu who is now standing behind Natsume paused the video.

"What?" asked Natsume kinda sobbing.

"I think you need a break and maybe day five is too much for you…do you still want to continue it?" asked Kishu trying to be deadly serious.

"What's on day five?" asked Natsume in fear and in curiousity.

"Things that will break your heart more" answered Kishu.

Natsume gulped, but then he nod, showing that he still wants to continue watching it.

"Okay…if you say so…" answered Kishu in return then he press the play button.

_Day Five…_

_Tsubasa was waiting in an empty and quiet parking lot…_

_Waiting for Mikan…_

_Five minutes later a very beautiful and gorgeous teenage girl with hazel hair walked in to greet Tsubasa. It was Mikan. (Just imagine her clothes; I'm not good with clothes)_

_Tsubasa at first were awed by her beauty, Tsubasa said a few things and then Mikan smiled with a red blush seen on her face._

_They walked together holding hands to a place where it will break Natsume's heart apart… an inn…_

_Tsubasa and Mikan looked at each other with a blush seen on each others faces, but then Tsubasa let out his hand as if saying 'do you want to do 'it'?'_

_Unexpected Mikan accept his offer with a smile and then they walked inside the inn._

Natsume shout in disbelieve, tears came out rushing from his eyes. Right now he just wanted to die… he didn't want to know about this anymore… he just wanted to die…

"t-this is a dream right??? Y-yeah a dream, maybe when I wake up, Mikan will still be in my side! There's no way she could have doe this to me, yeah a dream-" before Natsume could finish his sentences, Kishu slapped him, making him realize that this isn't a dream.

"Snap out from it Natsume-san, right now I just wanted to know, do you want to meet them? Do you want to ask why? Do you want to confront them?" asked Kishu in a very serious tone.

"Yeah I want to meet them, I want to know why, and especially I wanted to know why she is doing this to me??" answered Natsume in a hurtful and angry tone.

"Right, now a van is here to pick us up and some of my cru already following them in secret" said Kishu, then the van came and they both went inside.

Natsume tried his best to erase all traces of tears from his face, but there are some that can't be erased.

'_Probably Mikan-san and Tsubasa-san is preparing the explanation for Natsume-san' thought Kishu, trying his best not to let his smile broke. That would ruin everything; they had planned for five days!_

Natsume's now looked calmer than before, but Kishu know that inside, he's still crying, still filled with questions he wanted to ask Mikan, and somehow Kishu knows that he also want to punch that Tsubasa until death. Kishu shudders at his own thoughts and decided to contact his cru, where Mikan is, even though he already know where they are.

"Hm? Mikan is in her house? Alright keep on watching, we're almost there" replied Kishu to the walkie talkie.

"_Roger boss! Over and out!_" replied the cru and the walkie talkie is turned off.

As soon as they arrived at Mikan's house, Kishu push off Natsume from the van and let Natsume walk to the door first. Kishu secretly take a bag full of party-popper and give his cru some, Kishu then turned on the walkie-talkie and informed the emotionless Hotaru that Natsume is in front of the door, ready to open Mikan's door.

"**_Everyone in position!_**" instruct Hotaru to the others and Kishu could hear the whispering of all the people in there.

"**_Alright we're in position_**" said Hotaru.

"Right, over and out!" replied Kishu and he turned off the walkie talkie.

Natsume, who is now in front of the door started to open the door, and it turned out that the door isn't locked. He carefully walked inside, and found out that the house is dark, very dark…

'_This is too suspicious…'_ thought Natsume as he began to walked to the living room only to be greeted by Mikan and Tsubasa in the center.

As soon as Natsume wants to ask why to Mikan, the living room become bright and then…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!" shouted everyone who came out from their hiding spot.

The party popper being pooped from the back causing Natsume to turn around in surprise.

"WHA-"

"Happy Birthday, Natsume-san" said Kishu in a smile.

Mikan then immediately rushed over to Natsume.

"Happy Birthday Natsume!" said Mikan in cheerful smile.

Mikan left Natsume confused and speechless.

Question like: WHAT? And WHY? Is filled inside Natsume's head.

"Haven't you realize it already, Natsume?" asked Tsubasa teasingly "All of it is just an act, including the video tape you're watching, I just wish that I could see your face when you see that"

"Actually Tsubasa-san, you can" answered Kishu, with a grin.

He takes out a small tape from his pocket and showed it to all of the people there.

"This is the video of that part, Tsubasa" said Kishu with a grin.

Natsume immediately snapped out from it and tried to take the video from Kishu, but it fails, because Kishu immediately tossed the video to Mikan, who is instantly catching it.

Hotaru smirked at this and take the video from Mikan. And then get away with a crowd of people rushing to Hotaru wanting to see what is inside the video. Ruka eventually just sighed, but he wants to know too, so he chase after Hotaru.

"W-WAIT FOR ME!!!" Shouted Ruka with the tone of guilt meant for Natsume and he lost from the sight.

Kishu just smiled and give the other copy to Mikan, secretly…

"This is humiliation…" growled Natsume in embarrassment.

Mikan smiled to Natsume and hold his hand, dragging him to the garden, where Mikan will answer all his questions; she knows that he has a lot of it in his mind.

"Mikan, you didn't kiss that wretched Tsubasa right?" asked Natsume after a while of absorbing.

"Of course not silly! It's just an act!" answered Mikan with a giggle.

"Then how do you explain the kissing part???" asked Natsume again.

"You see, did you notice that when we do the kissing acting, the video always shows Tsubasa-senpai's back??" asked Mikan.

"Now that you said it…"

"Yep! Tsubasa and me just act all the movement, I didn't kiss him, we just act like we're kissing!" explain Mikan "Like I round my arms on his neck, it's just that, no kissing! But Tsubasa-senpai sure has a talent in acting, it make like it was real!"

"What about the gift? Rings?" asked Natsume again.

"I was just going to give it to you!" answered Mikan with a smile.

She took out two small boxes from her pocket and gives one to Natsume. Natsume opened the box and it revealed a ring with Ruby stone as a decoration. Mikan open hers and wear the ring.

"It's not expensive or valuable, but I hope you like it" said Mikan with a blush on her cheek.

Natsume take the ring out from the box and wear it, then he smiled to Mikan.

"Now, anything more you want to ask?" asked Mikan.

"You-you didn't do 'it' with him, right?" asked Natsume back, with a glint of fear.

"WHAT? FOR GOODNESS SAKE, NO!! I TOLD YOU IT'S JUST AN ACT!!!" protested Mikan.

"Good, because I can't bear the thoughts of you doing 'it' with him or anyone else" said Natsume, but Mikan didn't listen.

"You know Natsume, I was really surprised when you phone me that time" said Mikan in admit.

Natsume didn't say anything and decided to continue listening to her.

"When you phone me, I just didn't know what to do and then I had an idea, when Kishu wanted to say 'cut', I made a signal to kishu, a signal to go on recording, it was fun, although I must've broke your heart" continued Mikan.

"Yeah… you break my heart" said Natsume.

Then he round his arms to Mikan.

"Natsume, can I watched the video now?" asked Mikan suddenly.

"What video?" asked Natsume with a glint of fear.

Mikan then searched her pocket and revealed a small tape, the same as the one Kishu showed before.

"NO!!!" protested Natsume trying to get a hold of the tape, but failed because Mikan ran from him letting out a giggle.

"I'm going to watch it!!!!" tease Mikan, but then she came back planting a kiss on his lips and then run again.

Natsume was left speechless, but then he smirked.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!!" said Natsume, and he chase after her.

Just like a happy couple chasing together.

Oo0oO

**SR:** Finished at last!!!!!

**Natsume:** why is that kiss so short… (Upset)

**SR:** hey cheer up! At least you got a kiss!

**Mikan:** Hey guys!

**SR:** HI MIKAN-CHAN!!!

**Natsume:** oh hey Mikan… (Blushed)

**Tsubasa:** Saph, I wonder if I could borrow-

**Natsume:** (punch him in the stomach and left him in there fainted) that's for kissing my Mikan

**SR:** Tsubasa…(nudge) well anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Notices! must read!

**Notices!**

Next One Shot!

Pairing: Ruka AND Hotaru

Title: Her Fear

Summaries: see in my profile! I don't have time!! . 

Note:

For all RukaHotaru fans and those who want to read it! Please wait until I had finishes my homework!!!!

Hope you like it!!!!!

-SapphireRhythm-


	3. Second Notices! must read!

**Notices!!!!**

Her Fear has been updated please check it out!!!!

Next oneshot!!!

Pairing: NatsumeXMikan

Title: Ghost Love

Summaries:

Natsume were on his way home from his mission until he spotted a white pale girl sitting alone under the light.

Natsume look at her and soon the girl look at her. He ignores her and continue walking, but the girl soon follows him and won't leave Natsume's side.

Natsume got angry and tried to shooed her away, but she is stubborn and won't leave his side no matter what, so Natsume got defeated in arguing and let her stay. The next day Ruka rush out to him and brought him the news that Mikan got hit by a truck because of saving a kid, and now is in coma on the hospital…

Note:

I brought you Natsume X Mikan again!!!!! Thought of this when I was watching some scary movie and got inspired from it!!!!

Lastly Hope you enjoy it and wait for Eternal Love to be updated!!

Sincerely,

-SapphireRhythm-


End file.
